


The Little Dominatrix

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, No Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise knows that Alfred is into femdom, so she tries to add more kink into their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Dominatrix

“Huh? What’d you say?” Alfred asked offhandedly, distracted by the television.

Elise pressed her lips into a frustrated line and put her hands on her slim hips. “I said to get in the room!” She commanded.

After a moment she added a tiny, “Please.”

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle. They had been dating for nearly a year now and living together for five months and in all that time, he had never seen such a determined expression on her face. He flipped the TV off and tossed the remote onto the couch before standing. “Fine, fine, whatever you say.”

Elise marched behind Alfred up the stairs and down the hall to their room, and once they were both inside she said, “When I come back, I expect you to be...”

There was a pause, and when she spoke again it came out rushed. “n-naked and waiting for me!”

“Elise, what is this about?” Alfred snorted. Her face was bright red and her lips were shaking in embarrassment.

“Naked!” The little blonde insisted, half backing, half shuffling toward the master bathroom. “Ready for me!”

Elise slipped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind herself. Alfred stifled another laugh and pulled his T-shirt up over his head and tossed it in the hamper. Normally Elise was much more conservative about sex, the type to accept the offer if it was given but never the kind of person to seek it out herself. He took his jeans and socks off and chucked them towards the hamper as well. The fabric missed their mark and landed in a heap on the floor.

Alfred flopped down on the bed in only his boxers and folded his arms behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered what had gotten into his girlfriend. Was this another instance of her trying to be like her friend Natalia? Every once in a while Elise got it into her head that she should be more tough or cool and usually Natalia was the template she had in mind for that.

“Alfred?” Elise’s small voice came from a small crack in the bathroom door.

Alfred shimmied his boxers off and rolled over onto his stomach facing the restroom. “Ready!”

There was a long moment of quiet, the only part of Elise that was visible was three of her thin fingers peeking out from the crack of the door. After a while, she murmured, “A-are you sure you’re ready?”

“One hundred percent!”

“Oh...” She paused. “Don’t laugh...”

Alfred rearranged himself a little. “I’d never laugh at you, babe.”

“Okay... H-here I come!” She announced and hesitantly opened the door. Alfred nearly choked on his own spit when he saw her: she was wearing a skin-tight black leather two piece dominatrix uniform. The strapless corset top stopped short, exposing her pale midriff. The tiny skirt barely went far enough down to cover her ass, giving a great view of her black thigh-high garters and the tiniest flashes of silky black panties. Her high heels had a lift of almost two inches, the straps crisscrossing halfway up her calf. Even the purple bow she usually wore in her hair had been switched for a length of black ribbon.

“Holy shit.” Alfred breathed, lifting himself to kneeling.

“D-do you like it?”

“I love it!” Alfred declared. “Christ babe, you look fuckin’ hot.”

Her embarrassed expression softened a little into a hint of a smile and she took a few wobbly steps toward the bed, her balance thrown off by the height of her shoes. “Of... of course I do. Shouldn't you pay me proper respect?”

Alfred lifted an eyebrow.

“Lick...” She took a deep breath and belted it out. “Lick my shoes, slave!”

Alfred’s mouth fell open in complete shock. Elise panicked, her face burning bright red, and took a step back. She lost her balance and fell backwards with a high pitched yelp.

“Woah, watch out!” Alfred called out too late, crawling forward on the bed and peeking over at her. Elise was sitting on her butt on the floor, her awkwardly spread legs flashing a perfect view of her smooth pussy through the line of her crotchless thong. She was blushing furiously and her eyes were full of tears.

“Babe, are-” Alfred began, reaching out toward her before she burst into tears. “Wh-what? Why are you crying, did you really hurt yourself?”

Elise closed her mouth tightly and tried to will back the tears to no avail. Wiping a cheek with the back of her hand, she braced herself on the bed and tried to stand. She slipped back down once then got better purchase and managed to drag herself up onto the edge of the mattress.

“Are you alright?” Alfred asked, scooting up next to her. Elise refused to look at him, opting to cover her mouth with her hand and stare down at the floor as she tried to force herself to stop crying.

“I’m sorry, Al.” She mumbled past her own hand.

He frowned. “What were you trying to do? What’s gotten into you?”

"Last week, you forgot to close your tabs on the computer before you went to work...”

Alfred looked at her in confusion so she went on despite her embarrassment. “I saw... I think it was called ‘fem dom?’”

This time, Alfred blushed up to his ears. “Th-that’s not-”

Elise shook her head and took her hand from her mouth. “It’s okay, Al. I just wanted to... I don’t know.”

Alfred swallowed thickly, forcing his own embarrassment down to better deal with his distressed lover. “Babe, you don’t need to do that stuff.”

“But-”

Alfred took one of her small hands in both of his own. “Porn is just porn. If I needed that stuff in real life, I would have told you by now. You’re super hot and the sex is great. Don’t worry about stuff that you’re not comfortable with.”

Elise finally met his eyes, her green eyes wet with tears, and smiled. “But this outfit was really expensive.”

“I wouldn't mind you keeping it.” Alfred said with a teasing smile and pulled her up into bed with him.


End file.
